The present invention relates to work lights or shop lights used on a work or construction site. Specifically, this invention relates to a work light system adapted to be mounted to or hung from many common places in a workplace environment.
Standard construction light fixtures vary in degrees of proprietary function. Numerous models of lighting systems are designed to be solely mounted on a tripod, while other models contain a series of hooking mechanisms to aid in hanging the light fixture overhead. Construction professionals must invest significant time and money planning and implementing a safe and properly lit workplace environment for various on-hand projects. Retaining such an arsenal of specific light fixtures designed for specific and constrictive functions may lead to wasted time, effort, and finances.
Additionally, where a given workplace environment provides no suitable structures or surfaces to accommodate the necessary work light fixtures, construction professionals may be forced to improvise lighting schema, many times utilizing work light fixtures that would normally require a support structure in potentially dangerous configurations, such as lining the ground of a workplace area with work lights designed to function as hanging lights. This type of practice can lead to numerous workplace hazards such as masses of electrical cables sprawled along footpaths or an overall inadequately lit workplace environment.
The present invention seeks to provide solutions to the aforementioned problems by providing a multipurpose, adaptable work light system capable of being mounted to various locations within a typical workplace environment. The work light system may be configured to hang from overhead structures via hooks, coupled to a tripod structure, fastened to magnetically-active surfaces via magnets coupled thereto, or may function as a freestanding light fixture.